The Daughter of a Legend
by BulletForYourDreams
Summary: What happens when Logan finally realizes he loves Storm? They have a daughter! Her name is Reese and she has the exact same power as Logan. Story better than the summary...Some chapters MIGHT be M or just for like two seconds ...enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_14 years ago_

Logan sat there on his bed thinking about what he just came back from doing. It was 3am and the room was dark. Storm walked in,  
"Logan, are you okay…" He looked up from staring at the ground and said

"Storm, I just killed the woman I love. Do you think I'm okay?" She walked in from the doorway and sat beside Logan. She took one of his big rough hands. He looked at her and finally said

"Storm what are you- She cut him off with a kiss.

"When you were chasing Jean, I was there hoping all along that you would finally notice me…you never did" She looked into his eyes and he looked into hers. Storm got up and started to walk out. She looked back at him before she left and she could feel tears building in her eyes so she walked out faster.

Logan couldn't get Storm out of his head all that night. "Maybe I do love her? Maybe I looked past her? She is beautiful, smart and an amazing person..." That's all he thoughts of. In the morning he woke up and the first words he said were "I need to find storm" he put a shirt on and ran out of his room to find Storm. He searched all over, the kitchen, her classroom, her room…everywhere. She seemed to be no where to be found.

"Hey! Iceman!" Logan called over to Bobby.

"What?" Bobby said walking over.

"Where's storm?" Logan said franticly.

"I thought I saw her in the main office. Why what's wrong? Is there another war?"

"No Bobby, go find your girlfriend or something" Bobby rolled his eyes and walked off to find Rogue.

Logan ran down to the main office to find Storm sitting there reading a book.

"Storm!" Logan said running in.

"Logan? What is it?" Logan took Storm's hand and looked into her eyes. "I was stupid," he said "for not noticing you sooner. Your smile, your eyes the way you care so much about these kids and how beautiful you really are" Storm felt like crying. Logan hugged storm and he realized for once, he was actually happy. Truly happy. He took Storm's chin and gently pulled her face up for a kiss. Sparks flew for Storm as he kissed her. It was a cloudy day, but after Logan kissed Storm, all the clouds went away and the sun came out.

Storm looked at the clock "How about in an hour, we go get some lunch?"

"Okay, but who will watch the school?"

"Bobby and Rogue can" she said smiling. "okay, whatever you say" Logan responded.

"Well, I should go get some actual clothes on, I think I'm teaching a class in a fifteen minutes…" Logan said kissing Storm again and walking out.

When Logan was getting dressed he heard a kid scream down the hallway. It was Rogue. He quickly put his shirt on and ran out the door towards her room.

"Rogue? What happened?" Logan ran in and saw Bobby and Rogue playing around. They stopped in a split second. "What? Nothing" She said quickly.

"Sorry, I thought I heard you scream…I think I'm going crazy" Bobby and Rogue laughed and Logan walked out. He saw Storm in a different outfit, instead of her usual dress pants and a blouse; she was wearing a white summer dress with black flower print all along the bottom. Logan was blown away. Logan, was wearing a pair of jeans and a shirt…as usual.

"Wow" Logan said to Storm.

"Is it too much? Maybe I should change" Storm said shyly.

"No, keep it on. You look amazing" Logan said grabbing his leather jacket and throwing it over his shoulder. He put his arm around Storm as they walked out for lunch.


	2. Chapter 2

_14 years ago:_

"lunch was really good" Storm said as her and Logan walked down Main Street hand in hand. "I agree" Logan said with a smile. "Look over there" He said pointing into a store.

"what? What am I looking at?" She said looking in the store. Logan surprised her when she turned around with a single rose. He smirked and said "you've made me weak" they both laughed as they walked down Main Street towards Storm's car.

When they got back to the mansion Bobby and Rogue weren't doing a good job at watching the kids. After Rogue gave up her powers, she and Bobby started to catch up on their...missed time.

"Nice job at watching the mansion" Logan said throwing his jacket on Rogue and Bobby as they were making out. They stopped and left the room to continue elsewhere.

Storm watched Logan as he walked over to the desk and checked out some of the kids' records.

"Wow, this kid killed his entire family?" Logan said reading through his record.

"It was an accident. He didn't know how to control his powers" She walked over and closed the folder that Logan was reading and she sat on the desk.

"Hey I was reading that..." Logan said with a smirk.

"Oh yeah…?" Storm said looking at Logan. He leaned in to kiss her but she beat him to the punch. Logan kissed Storm passionately as it led into her flat on the desk with him hunched over her. They never stopped kissing…until they were interrupted by the door opening. It was Kitty. She stared at them as Logan and Storm quickly got off the desk and Storm fixed her hair.

"Um…what the? Never mind…when is my class starting? The entire class is waiting for Logan to come and teach a lesson..." Logan looked at the clock

"Oh crap! I'm fifteen minutes late. Sorry babe gotta go" Logan said kissing Storm one last time. "I'll see you later though okay?" Storm asked as he ran off.

"Yup" Logan said running out of the office towards his next class. Kitty followed Logan.

Logan for to his class with only ten minutes left. "Ah forget it! Do whatever you guys want but just don't hurt each other or burn the school down" Logan sat at his desk and watched out the window. It was a perfect day. And that's when it hit him. He wanted to be with Storm for the rest of his life. He loved her…and it wasn't just his rebound to get over Jean. He truly loved her. He had a plan to show Storm he really did care and that he really did love her. After class he ran to the kitchen.

He looked for cookbooks or something to teach him how to cook but he couldn't find anything. He was searching franticly when Hank walked in.

"Fur ball? What are you doing here?"

"I was just putting some flowers by Charles' grave" Hank said seeming upset.

"Hey do you by any chance know how to cook? Like a nice summer picnic dinner?"

"Yes, that's easy. Why?" Hank asked looking at Logan with a confused expression.

"because, I want to do something nice for Storm, to show her I really love her"

"wait, you and storm?" Hank replied as his eyes widened.

"Yeah I know. Still. Fur ball I need your help…please help me" Logan begged Hank with the most serious and annoyed face anyone could have given. Hank knew Logan hated asking for help so he took it as a compliment.

"Fine, I'll make a nice dinner…but only for Storm"

"Great. I'll tell her" Logan was about to go walk off and tell Storm when to come and everything when Hank stopped him. "do you know ANYTHING about being romantic? You don't tell her like that, send her a flower and a note" Logan stopped and thought about that. "that's not a bad idea Furball…"


	3. Chapter 3

Logan picked up a piece of paper that he found in the drawer.

"Will this work?" The paper had barbeque sauce on the corners and was sort of crumpled.

"No! Get a nice, brand new paper!" Hank shook his head as he started to make a salad.

"Fine, if you have to be so precise!" Logan said mocking Hank and he walked to another room to find 'new' paper. Hank called out "and a flower too!" Logan groaned and went to the back garden to pick a flower. He picked the first flower he could find, a white tulip, and ran back into the house. He took a piece of paper and brought it back to the kitchen.

Hank had already made a salad and started to make chicken.

"Here, a flower and paper" Logan said putting them both on the counter. "What now?" He asked looking at Hank clueless. Hank shook his head and looked at Logan like he was an idiot. "Write her a note saying where and when to meet you" Hank said, he grumbled "moron" under his breath. Logan growled.

"Make me a sandwich girly" Logan said to Hank as he walked out to give Storm the note. Hank scowled at Logan and fixed his flower print apron "It just so happened this was the only apron they had here!" Hank yelled back at Logan.

"Whatever" Logan said.

He ran to Storm's office and put the note and flower on her desk. He fixed it so it looked good and walked out. About five minutes later, Storm walked in to find the little arrangement. She read the note out loud:

_Storm, _

_Meet me out back by the fountain at 7 sharp. _

_See you there, _

_Logan. _

Storm's heart melted as she sniffed the white tulip, her favorite flower, and she decided to go back to her room to get ready. It was 6:30 now.

Hank finished the chicken and dessert by 6:45.

"Good job fur ball!" Logan said as he stuffed everything in a picnic basket. He went outside with a blanket, his basket, a couple candles and a radio. He set it all up on the grass by the fountain.

It was 7 o'clock. Storm walked by the fountain to find Logan sitting on a blue blanket and candles. He had plates set up and he was playing with a radio.

"What's all this?" Storm asked with a smile on her face. Logan stood up as soon as he heard Storm's voice. "It's uh…dinner. I thought you would like it but um… maybe I was wrong, I can put it all away" He said quickly.

"No, I like it" Storm said sitting down on the blanket. Logan smiled and he opened up the bowl for the salad and the pot with the chicken.

"Wow! Did you make all this?" Storm said shocked.

"Aha, no. Fur-…Hank did" Storm smiled, she leaned over and kissed Logan softly.


	4. Chapter 4

That kiss lead into another which led to another. They didn't even eat the dinner. Logan picked up Storm as they continued to kiss and walked into the mansion. The walked with Storm in his arms all the way to her room. He sat down on the bed and Storm started to unbutton his button up plaid shirt. He pulled away "Storm, do you really wanna' do this?" Storm pushed him down on the bed playfully and continued to kiss him. He pulled away again and said "I guess so" they turned the lamp of and….

*One week later*

Storm looked scared, as if she had just seen a ghost. She ran to find Logan. "Logan!" She screamed seeing him at he end of the hall, tears starting to build up in her eyes. Logan's eyes were full of love and care when he looked into hers and asked "Storm what happened? Are you okay?" She looked up to him and said "no…Logan, last week when we, you know" she said hinting.

"yeah…" he asked curious to know.

"I'm pregnant" the words spat in Logan's face as Storm began the tear up "our kid is going to live their life as a mistake!" logan took Storm's chin and said with a sincere and calm voice "There's no such thing as mistakes, only experiences" She stuffed her face into his chest and started to cry. "Logan I'm so sorry" she wept. Logan was happy, but upset at the same time, he finally got a child he's always wanted but Storm didn't want it. "Storm, it's okay." He tried to calm her down.

"Please, please don't leave me" She pleaded, scared. He held her tighter and promised "Storm, I was never going to leave you, we'll get through this together" they stood there hugging while kids rushed past them to get to their next class.

Within the next nine months, Storm finds out what the baby is…A girl. Logan always wanted a girl…secretly. It was a nice March day when Storm was waking up. She felt pain and knew exactly what it was. She shook Logan and said "It's time!" He jumped out of bed and rushed her to the hospital. After numerous hours of labour finally ended, they had a little girl. Storm and Logan agreed on naming her Reese.

So that's how I was made…awwkwwaarrdd! I'm Reese. I have the exact same power as my dad, so I'm a mutant. When I was 8, hank told me my power and since then my mom says I become more and more like my dad everyday!


	5. Chapter 5

I'm fourteen years old now. I'm kinda…well people say I have a temper. If you make me mad, I suggest you stand back. Like really far away. I'm 5'8 and I have medium length brown hair. My eyes are hazel but my eyes can change colour. I love training with my dad more than anything else in the world. Me and my dad get along better than peanut butter and jam do! Wow, that sounded corny. Anways. So when we were training I started to get tired, so I wanted to finish off the fight. I ejected my claws and threw my arms out in front of me. I clenched my hands into fists and ran at my dad when I had him against a wall. Usually, this was the part when he would jump over me and then grab me and throw me over his head, but he didn't move. He stared at me as if he just saw his long lost mom or something. That's when it hit me. I was seeing what he was.

It was a long time ago; there was a dead man on the ground, another boy, a lady and another man. The man was against a wall and a boy was running at him with his arms extended in front of him, fists clenched but instead of metal claws, he had bones…I think. That's when the kid stabbed the man in the stomach and then he said that the man that was dead wasn't his real father, and after that he called the kid son. That's when it stopped. The memories flew out of me and me and my dad stared at eachother…

Dad looked at me, "What the hell just happened?" I asked.

"did you just see what I saw?" He asked looking at me, out eyes were wide open, staring at each other in confusion. We both didn't have an idea of what just happened.

Just a quick update. Review if you like it. :) have fun reading


	6. Chapter 6

"Dad, we need to find mom and ask her what that meant" He nodded and we both ran off to find Storm at full speed. I crashed into Bobby, who now was a father to be. Ugh, I groaned and pushed him out of my way. "Snarky" he said as I ran off. Bobby looked at Rogue "I remember when she was a baby, she still was snarky" they both laughed and walked off. It felt like we couldn't find Storm anywhere. "Dad! I can't find mom" I said running down a different hall and meeting him in the middle. "either can I"

"Maybe it was just a one time thing, maybe it's nothing. I don't think we should worry about it" I said, tired and wanting to sleep.

"yeah…" Logan said as he shook his head and walked off. I shrugged and went to my room. "screw class" I thought to myself. I was too tired to go.

Later that night, my mom found out that I had missed my geography class and was furious. "Reese! You will NEVER skip another class again!" That night was the worst night to get in trouble, everyone was going out for dinner and because I got in trouble, I wasn't aloud to go out. I had to stay home…all alone and do the stupid dishes.

"see ya Reese" Ryan, a guy who liked me, said as he left with the rest of the X-Men.

I walked over to the sink and filled it with water when I thought I heard something outside. I sniffed the air, it smelt, familiar but not a smell that I could name. It's hard to explain. I ignored it and began to wash the dishes. I could hear someone walking in the house, so I acted like I didn't hear anything…maybe it was one of the X-Men coming home early or something.

When I took one last sniff of the air, another memory of my dad's spilled into my head. I saw my dad, running through a forest, trying to get to someone before something else did. When he was running through a field there was a lady, on the ground, covered in blood. My dad, in a lumberjack jacket kneeled down to her. And then he screamed.

That was it. Then I heard someone _trying_ to sneak in on me. When I could feel them getting closer I threw my hands out of the soapy water ejecting my claws. Water spilled everywhere and I was breathing heavily as I stared at my opponent. He was tall, he had a buzz cut and he had a long black jacket on. That's when another one of my dad's memories came into my head again.

It was this man, in front of me and my dad. My dad was calling him Victor. And this Victor man, was calling my dad Jimmy.

Then, the memory stopped. I was standing there with my foot long blades ejecting fomr my fists. When he finally broke the silence

"hey…I'm victor. I see your just as shiny as your dad" He said dryly as he lunged at me I slid under him. I went sliding on the ground. i finally said "Hi, I'm reese and I'm gonna kick your ass" I said running at him. I saw as his nails grew longer and he came running at me. I clothes lined him and watched as he fell to the ground "nice one kid. Now, tell me…where's your 'daddy'" he said as he got up. I scratched him with my left set of blades and he grabbed my back with his nails. I screamed in pain and fell to the ground.

Logan was sitting at the dinner table when he could feel a sudden pain in his back. He looked at Storm and said "Reese!" Storm looked at him with shock

"Logan, what happened?" She asked scared for the answer.

"Victor's back" Logan replied through a clenched jaw. He pretty much threw the table and ran out towards the mansion.

I got up off the floor and, with both my feet, kicked Victor in the stomach. I watched him fly across the kitchen. I ran out towards the backyard, knowing that mom would kill me if I broke anything else. Victor followed me, right as I was about to open the door my dad threw the doors open breathing heavily and his claws extended. "Oh, Jimmy, I didn't think you were going to come to the party" Victor said smirking.

"Shut up" Logan spat at him "my name isn't jimmy. It's Logan now. What do you want?" he asked. I stood in the middle, the back of my shirt soaked in blood, but the wound was now healed. "don't you remember? I want you and me to re-make the Weapon X project. What do you say…brother?" I looked at my dad.

"Weapon X? what's that dad?" I looked at him wanting an answer. He stuttered and shook his head. "I-I-I don't know…I can't remember" Victor looked pleased with an evil smirk on his face when he said "oh, does that mean it's story time?"


	7. Chapter 7

Victor paced back and forth as he explained.

"The weapon X turns humans or mutants into well...weapons. It also takes mutants and enhances their power. The weapon X made your dad. It gave him the shiny claws"

I looked at Victor. "So, your saying that this weapon x thing takes people and makes them go through something they might not want to go through with and force them in to becoming a government weapon?" Victor looked at me, hiding his shock that I caught on that quickly. "Well…yeah"

"Hm." I said as I crossed my arms and stood beside my dad waiting for his answer.

"So, Jimmy, are you in?" My dad stared at Victor; he growled when he called him Jimmy then he finally said "get the hell out of here Victor"

"Nice meeting ya' kid." He said as he walked past me "you put up a good fight" I rolled my eyes and turned to my dad. "You were apart of the Weapon X?" was the first thing I said to him, that's when it happened again. We both stopped and gave blank looks and then the flash back came into my mind:

My dad, Victor, Striker and a few other guys were in a small village in Africa. They had everyone sitting down on the ground and one man on a chair. Striker was asking him where he got a rock from and the man said the sky. Striker didn't seem to like that answer and told Victor to kill everyone. When victor was about to my dad ran over and stopped him and then he let all the villagers go. After that my dad ripped his dog tags off and threw them on the ground. He told them he had had enough and ran into the woods.

The flash back ended like that and we both looked at each other.

"you really did that? You saved all those people"

*Super quick update. I'm going to add more hopefully before Christmas. Hope you enjoyed it. Don't forget to review!*


	8. Chapter 8

Logan dialed the number quickly. "Hey fur ball" he said as he held the phone to his ear. I took the phone from him "Hey Hank. Look, me and my dad have been having these weird things happening to us. When something happens we go into flashbacks and see things from his past! What's going on?" There was a brief pause.

"I'll be right over" Hank said then he hung up the phone.

"Reese…what did he say?" Dad asked curiously.

"He's coming over" I said as I walked out of the room "tell me when he comes, I'm gonna' go find Pete…I have to ask him something" I ran off before he even had time to respond.

I went into a room and found Pete sitting there looking upset. He was a quiet and shy guy, but this was even quiet for him.

"Pete?" I asked. He looked up startled as if I woke him up from a day dream.

"Oh, Reese. Hi" I looked at him curiously. "what's up?" he asked gesturing for me to sit down. I sat down beside him and looked up at him "Pete, what's wrong?" I was muscular for a girl my age and I was pretty tall but Pete was huge. He made me look small. "Oh…nothing. I'm fine…" he said as he trailed off he looked at a picture in his hands. I didn't even see it because of how big his hands are. I took the picture out of his hands gently. It was a girl, she had dark hair and dark eyes. She was smiling and she was with Pete. "is this Kitty?" I asked not taking my eyes off the picture. He was looking at me when I looked up to get his answer. "yeah…" he said, he sounded like he was going to start crying. I never met Kitty but I always knew that Pete and her had once been together. "what happened?" he took a while to answer when finally he said "We were on a mission when you were about one maybe younger. She went to go into a building when a mutant was on the other side of the wall, they grabbed Kitty and I saw them on the roof with her. I tried to get up there but I couldn't get there fast enough…and they" he stopped and I saw a tear fall down the side of his cheek. "They dropped her off the side. Warren couldn't get there in time either and she fell…I got up to the roof and saw her falling so I jumped after her when I got to the ground, she was laying there dead. I miss her so much"

"I'm sorry Pete…I shouldn't have asked." Pete was like a brother to me, he was always there when I needed him so now it was my turn to be there for him.

"It's not your fault." He wiped a tear away from his cheek. I put my head on his over sized shoulder. "That's really sad." I said feeling like I was going to tear up too but I have a reputation to keep and crying in public was not part of that rep.

Pete shook his head and said to himself "put yourself back together" He stood up and started pacing. "so why did you come and see me?" he asked

"oh, I wanted to ask you if Ryan ever talked about me…but now it's seems stupid"

"He does. He doesn't stop talking about you, he really likes you Reese. It's not stupid."

"You're the best Pete!" I said hugging him, that's when I heard my dad screaming for me.


	9. Chapter 9

After speaking with Hank McCoy and my dad I went to bed. When I woke up the next morning it was just getting light out, I looked at my clock and it was 5:30am.

"no one's awake" I thought to myself. I got out of bed and walked out of my room. I had my P.J pants with the pink hearts and my thick strapped grey tank top on. My hair was in a messy pony tail, but I didn't care. I walked past the main office and saw a light on, I opened the door and saw my mom writing some stuff on paper.

"Mom?"

"Reese, what are you doing awake? It's Saturday, you usually don't wake up until noon" we both chuckled.

"I don't know why I'm awake. I just felt like wakin' up!" I smiled.

"alright sweet heart, make sure to eat something, I have a lot to do so maybe you should get lost" she jokingly said.

"yeah yeah!" I said as I walked out of the room.

I walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge "she didn't say I had to eat something healthy..." I smirked and grabbed the can of whipped cream. I opened it up and threw the cap on the counter. As I was walking back to my room every few steps I'd spray a mouthful of whipped cream into my mouth.

As I was about to walk into my room Ryan came up infront of me. I was spraying whipped cream into my mouth and when I stopped I noticed him standing in front of me.

"oh hi Ryan" I said smiling.

"hey Reese" he whispered as he stepped closer.

"whats u..." Ryan cut me off "shh" he said putting his finger against his lips.

"you have a little whipped cream on your lips" he said as he put his hands around my waist. He leaned in and kissed me softly, I felt like I couldn't breathe. It was finally happening; Ryan was showing that he liked me. When he pulled away and looked at me he said "I got it" he winked. I smiled and he turned to walk away, when he turned around again.

"reese, what are you doing tonight?"

"uhh, nothing why?"

"well, there's a dance tonight and I was wondering if you wanted to go…with me?"

"yeah, I'd um… I'd love to" I smiled and he smiled back. He walked off and I went back in my room.


	10. Chapter 10

I went back to bed thinking about what had just happened. When I woke up again, it was 9:30am. I got up and went to the main office to find my mom.

"Mom!" I said excitingly

"Reese?" she asked, afraid of what I was going to say next.

"I'm going to a dance tonight…!" I said smiling

"Not by yourself you're not" she said still looking down at her paper work.

"I know, with…Ryan"

"Okay, what time?" she said, my mom trusted Ryan and she knew I wouldn't get in any trouble with him around.

"I'm not too sure…Ryan didn't say" I said shrugging my shoulders

"Alright, do you guys need a ride there?"

"Most likely…we might walk but I don't know" right after I said that my dad walked in.

He walked in and storm smiled. "Well hello sleeping beauty" she said to him with a smirk. He walked over and kissed her gently "haha you're so funny" I started walking out of the room when my dad stopped me "Reese"

"Yeah dad?" I asked, I didn't want him to say the words he was about to say.

"Training starts in twenty minutes go get dressed." He said crossing his arms over his chest. I groaned and walked out of there.

I was walking back to my room to get dressed. I wasn't paying attention to anyone around me when Gambit came up to me.

"Reese" he said putting his hand on my shoulder. I didn't realize it was him at first so I swung around grabbing his wrist. "Calm down kid, it's just me" he said putting his other hand up. I let go of his hand "sorry Remy. I'm a little shaken up…"

"It's Gambit when other people are around" I rolled my eyes and he smirked. "But still kid, calm down a bit" he said being a bit more sincere.

"What do you want Gambit" I said rolling my eyes.

"Look, I just looking for your dad" he said raising one eyebrow

"Oh yeah, yeah he's uh… he's in the main office with my mom"

"alright, thanks" he said walking off towards the main office.

I finally came into my room. I walked to the door and saw a sticky note.

_Reese, _

_Can't wait to dance with you tonight! :) _

_-Ryan_

I smiled and took it off my door. I got into my room and picked out my favourite ripped jeans. I picked out a white tank top and threw on the outfit I picked out.

I ran out to the backyard to see my dad with his arms crossed across his chest…as usual I was late. "You're late" he said with a serious expression on his face. _Shwing! _I extended my claws and lowered my eye brows. "Let's just do this!" he smirked and extended his claws too. I ran at him and he went to punch me in the face but I grabbed his wrist. He threw me over his shoulder and I crashed into the shrubs. "Ouch!" I said as I pulled a stick out of my arm. Logan smirked as he watched it heal. "ahhhh" he shouted as he ran at me but I clothes lined him. With my other hand I came around and punched him in the face. When he turned his head from the power I threw at him, I kicked him into the fountain. "Humph" I groaned as I crossed my arms across my chest like he usually did when he won. "Can I go now?" I said, he got up out of the fountain and threw his claws back out of his fists. "no" he said as he came towards me. "REESE!" my mom shouted from the balcony. "Reese! Let's go!" I smiled and ran off towards my mom. "saved by mom once again" I thought to myself.

When I got to the balcony where she was standing she said " reese, hurry up! Don't you have science in like five minutes" I climbed up the tree that was beside the balcony and sat in it "I'm not going to science" I protested. Kurt teleported to where I was "hey kurt" I smiled

"hello reese" he said as he put his arms around me like he was hugging me

"kurt what are you doing?" Kurt teleported me into science class "wow, thanks!" I said to him as I rolled my eyes, " I was protesting!"

"reese, your mom told me to, I vasn't going to just let you get off the hook, vhat do you think I am, a pushover?" he said as he winked and _bampf! _ He was out of the science lab, all that was left of him was his blue-ish black smoke and it was gone within seconds just like him.

"take your seat Reese" Bobby, the science teacher said. I took my seat and bobby continued the lesson. I rested my head on my left fist and pretended to pay attention…


	11. Chapter 11

"Reese, do you know the answer to number 2?" Bobby asked…he was the science teacher.

"Uh…" BRRRIIINNNG! "Saved by the bell" I thought to myself, I ran out of the classroom to my next class. It was my favourite class, history. Kurt taught us history. He was a good history teacher; he would always bring in cool things from around the world. When I was walking I noticed it was finally the last class of the day.

I walked in the classroom and handed in my homework. I sat in my seat and listened to the lesson. This class seemed to take forever when finally the bell rang.

"Don't forget! All the questions on page 32 are for homevork. No exceptions…"

"yeah I know! Bye Kurt!" I said as I ran out.

"goodbye Reese" he said shaking his head.

I was running down the hallways to get to my room when Pete told me to slow down.

"reese! Slow down! You're going to kill someone!" Pete said as he jumped out of the way.

"sorry pete!" I continued running down the halls. I finally got to my room, I found another sticky note on the door.

_Reese, _

_7pm I'll be here. _

_-Ryan. _

I took the sticky note off my door and put it with the other one. I smiled as I picked out what I was going to wear. It was three o`clock, I had four hours to pick out my clothes. I threw apart my closet. "White shirt, black shirt, purple shirt, blue shirt, what shirt?" I said out loud. I got frustrated so I turned on my radio; Boulevard of Broken Dreams by Green Day was playing. I walked back over to my closet and tore through it. I finally found the perfect top; a plain white V-Neck t-shirt with a black thick strapped tank top underneath. I had my favourite jeans on so I just put the top on.

I finally picked out my outfit so I jumped in the shower. When I got out I quickly dried my hair then kept it wavy. It was finally time to go. I looked at my clock, 6:59. One more minute! I felt corny. I was giddy like a school girl... This wasn't like me at all. I looked on the mirror one last time then decided I was ready. I went in my closet and got out my leather jacket.

It looked like my dad's but it was smaller and less worn out and It didn't smell like cigars and beer either. I put ten bucks in my pocket and flicked my side bangs out of my face. Then, Ryan knocked on the door. I waited a second then opened the door, to seem less desperate. When I opened my door Ryan's eyes widened.

"Reese, you look...amazing'' he said smiling. I blushed then smiled

"Take a picture, it'll last longer" he raised his eyebrows and smirked. Then he took his phone out

"Smile" I looked down and half smiled. He took a picture then said "beautiful" I rolled my eyes and smiled. "Let's go" I said walking out and closing my door behind me. Ryan and I walked down the hallway towards the big front door.

"Have you ever been to a dance before?" he asked tangling his fingers with mine. I blushed then said

"No actually I haven't" he looked down at me "so you've never been to a dance outside of the mansion?"  
"pretty much" I nodded. He smiled his warm and bright smile. He pulled me closer to him and wrapped his arm around my waist. We walked out of the mansion and down the street.

It was just starting to get dark and some street lights had come on. We came to a building with a huge line of teenagers between the ages of 14 and 17. The music was so loud we could hear it from outside and the disco lights were shining through the windows. "This looks like a lot of fun" I laughed "imagine my dad here" we both stopped for a minute to think about it then burst out laughing. "That would be hilarious" Ryan said laughing. "He'd be like 'get the hell out of my way bub or I'll rip your face off' to every kid that gets in his way" I said mocking my dad. "ahaha" me and Ryan laughed.

We got up to the doors and paid. They stamped our hands and we walked in. The music was so loud! I could barely hear myself think...it was awesome! As soon as we walked in Ryan saw people he knew. He walked over to them, leading me there still holding my hand.  
"Hey Ryan!" a guy said holding up his hand for Ryan to high five it.

"hey Andrew" Andrew looked at me then nodded.  
"Who's she?" he asked pointing to me "she a mutant?" i looked at him

"What's it to ya?" I asked dryly.  
"Hey calm down, were all mutants" he said as his eyes turned purple and a shimmer of light flew across the room. "What can you do?" a girl asked me. I grinned and threw out my metal claws. She gasped and I smiled. "Are you... Wolverine's daughter?" she asked in awe. I pulled in my claws "yeah." another guy came up to me and looked shocked "dude! Wolverine is like a legend! You're like the daughter of a legend!" he said nodding his head. I laughed "thank you..?" he looked at me and winked "you are welcome" that's when Ryan dragged me onto the dance floor. It was a slow song and he wrapped his hands around my waist, i put my arms around his shoulders. He smiled at me warmly "they are all like amazed by your wolveriness" we both laughed. He looked down and me as he pulled me closer "do you have mutant name?" he asked curiously. "Actually…" I said thinking "I've never actually thought about it. What would be a good name for me?" I asked. "Hm..." he looked up at the ceiling

"I don't know. Maybe...Howlett?"  
"but that's my last name" I said confused  
"so, it would suit you..." I shrugged then rested my head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat. Then...the song ended.

The group of kids came over to us again and were all talking about my dad when finally I had had enough. "Look you guys" I snapped "I'm sick of talking about my dad. He smokes cigars and drinks beer and has metal claws that shoot out of his fists! That's about it! And maybe he's saved a few people here and there and a few mutants too. He is my dad and I don't want to talk about him... Let's just dance and have a good time please?" I said taking a deep breath of air after. Ryan laughed and the rest of them joined in. I started to laugh too.

About an hour had passed when someone came up and tapped me on the shoulder. It was gambit!  
"What are you doing here?" i asked, shocked that he was here. "you need to come with me... Now" he said with a serious tone. "What? Why!" I asked not wanting to leave.  
"Reese don't argue, I'll tell you when we get out here"  
"but what about Ryan?" I asked pointing to him  
"he's caused enough trouble for now. Now come with me right now!" he said pulling my arm.  
"What?" I yanked my arm out of his grasp. Ryan walked up behind me.

"Yeah gambit, explain how I caused trouble" Ryan said dryly. Gambit rolled his eyes at Ryan and looked at me. He whispered "Reese it's your mom and dad" I Looked at him seriously now

"what happened?"  
"come outside and I'll tell you" I Turned to Ryan then Turned back to gambit "okay" I walked out with gambit leaving Ryan behind me "Reese! C'mon you're gonna believe him?" he shouted but i ignored him. "Gambit may be a thief, but I trust him" I said as we ran out of there.

We got outside then I stopped "okay spill. What the hell did you come here for?" I looked at him and crossed my arms across my chest like my dad always did. He looked at me then let out a breath of air. "Stryker and victor came back to the mansion, this time to round up your ma and pa. He took them to where, I'm assuming, Alkali lake.. One of the kids said something about experiments. I dunno, just let's get back here quickly!" Him and I started to run towards the mansion. My mind racing with thoughts "we need to get there faster" I shouted. Gambit stopped, smiled and looked at a parked car."

Are we really going to steal this car!" I thought to myself. "My mom is going to kill me" I thought as we stepped closer to the car...


	12. Chapter 12

Gambit threw his hand into the backseat window. The glass shattered everywhere. "Wow. Grand thief auto in my first date!" gambit smirked and opened the door.

"Just get in" I looked at him, rolled my eyes then got in the car.

"If my mom kills me, I'm going to kill you" I said as I looked at him seriously. He shrugged then hotwired the car. It roared to life and he sped off towards the mansion.

When we got there almost every light was on. I ran into the mansion and little mutants ran to me "Reese!" they shouted as they clung to my waist. "What happened?" I asked kneeling down to their height. "A scary man with a long coat and another man with a gun came in" one kid said.  
"Yeah and he shot darts at Mr. Logan and miss. Munroe and then they fell down" another one continued.  
"And then the one with the long nails dragged them out" I stood up.

"Stay here. Where's Pete?" I asked and they all shrugged. "What about Kurt?" they shrugged again.  
"Is anyone here?" gambit snapped. I rolled my eyes then ran off down the hall.

I found a bunch of other students about my age. "Who else is here?" I asked as I ran up to them.  
"I think Rogue... And possibly Kurt but other than that I don't know sorry Reese" one girl said. Nodded my head then ran off towards Kurt's room. I threw open the door "Kurt?" I shouted as I opened up the closet. "Kurt? Are you in here?" I said as I walked into the bathroom. Then bampf! He was in the room. "Reese! Vhere have you been?" he asked as he stepped closer to me.

"I was at a dance when gambit came and told me what went down. Did my dad go without a fight?" I sounded disappointed. "No. He fought vith Victor but in the middle of a fight he vas shot...in the head and he fell down" he said touching my shoulder.  
"Was he breathing?" I asked, Kurt could see the fear in my eyes. He took his hand off my shoulder and looked down at the floor "I-I don't know..."he said sadly but I smiled at him.  
"He's wolverine. He's fine" I said as I turned towards the door. "But they need my help...so I have to go and get them back" I said courageously. He nodded his head once "I understand"

I left the room and walked towards the door. I saw Ryan in the corner of my eye and continued to walk. "Reese!" he took my arm and tried to pull me closer to him. I yanked my arm away from him then turned to face him.  
"What?" I asked, anxious to get to Alkali Lake.  
"What the Hell? You just randomly leave me at the dance. What happened?" Pete walked up behind Ryan when he said that. "Like you don't know." Pete said. I looked at him confused.  
"What are you talking about Pete?" Ryan asked.  
"Oh so you're not in with Victor and Stryker?" Ryan looked up at Pete with a scared expression. My jaw dropped. "Wow! I didn't think you would be the one I'd be fighting against!" I said as I ran out and Ryan followed me. "Reese please!" I turned to him

"what Ryan! What do you want?"  
"Pete's lying to you. I'm not in on it with Victor and Stryker" he said stepping close to me, ever step he took I took two steps back. "I trust him right now more than I trust you"  
"Reese please" he said holding his hand out towards me.  
"If you know what's best for you, you'll get lost" I said as I extended my claws. He backed up a few steps then whispered "Reese I'm so sorry" after that he ran off in a different direction.

I ran down to the garage and saw gambit hot wiring my dad's truck. He started it up and I got in. "you know, when he goes to kick my ass for this I can just remind him that I saved HIS ass doing this" I said smiling. Gambit laughed and sped out of there.

When we finally made it to Alkali Lake I jumped out of the car and ran down as fast as I could to the underground lab. Gambit had told me it once all caved in but over the years they rebuilt it. I ran up to a big steel door.  
"This is gonna' be so easy" I laughed to myself as I whipped my claws out. I cut an X through the steel door and the pieces crashed to the ground.

I walked through and it was a long shadow filled hallway. There was puddles of water here and there and a couple of lights. Drips of water slowly dripped from the ceiling. I walked down the hall and the sound of my Converse hit the ground echoed with every step I took. I heard someone running behind me so I stopped and turned around. I slashed out my claws only to see that it was Gambit.  
"You can't face Victor and Stryker alone kid." he said as he walk closer to me.  
"I did before" I said turning around and walking in the direction I was headed for.

"Yeah and how did hat turn out?" he asked following me. "Reese, there's no I in team" he said as he stopped. I stopped and said over my shoulder "but there is a me" I turned my head then continued to walk.

I was about to walk into another room but Victor jumped down in front of me. "Well, well, well...look what we have here. Comin' to save your parents?"  
I glare at him "get out of my way" I said through clenched teeth.

"I'm not too sure I can..." he said as a smirk spread across his face. I Slashed my claws out of my fists and stood before him, his nails grew longer and I waiting for him to make the first move. "I hope I .ass" I thought to myself and that's when he ran at me.


	13. Chapter 13

As I prepared myself to fight victor, Ryan stepped in front of me. Victor stopped and Ryan teleported a gun into his hands. "Make one move and I'll shoot" Ryan said. I rolled my eyes as did victor. Victor smirked his evil smirk and stepped closer. "I thought you grew a pair Ryan. For a moment, I actually thought you were going to shoot" he said smiling. He threw Ryan at a wall out of his way and lunged at me. I put my fists out in front of me with my claws extended.

He went to scratch me with his nails when I jumped out of the way and impaled my claws in his back. I threw him over me. He got up and smiled. "You've been working out shiny" he said running at me again. "How about you not call me shiny Kay?" I said as punched him in the face.  
"Then why don't you tell me your mutant name?" he said throwing me across the room. "Howlett" I said getting up and running at him. I rammed him into the wall and stabbed my claws into his shoulders. He hissed in pain and I smiled. "Howlett? Really? That's screwed up" he said kicking me.  
"Oh and Sabertooth is so much better" I said as I threw him into a wall and it cracked. I ran at him and stabbed him claws into his stomach "nice meeting you" I smirked as he swallowed hard in pain. I started to run in the direction I started in when I heard Ryan coughing. I turned to face him, he looked at me with his dark green eyes and i couldn't bear to see him so I closed my eyes and sighed as I turned back around and ran towards another big door.


	14. Chapter 14

I cut through the door and run over to a big metal jail cell. I saw my dad sitting in the corner.

"Dad!" I tried to cut through the metal but it wouldn't work.

"Reese it's no use" he stood up and walked over to where I was standing.

"Where's mom?" I asked paranoid. He looked down at the floor and sighed

"I...I don't know" I could feel the anger running through my body  
"I need to find her where-" I got cut off by a dart shot at my shoulder. I hissed in pain and pulled the dart out of my arm; i whipped my claws out and turned around to see Stryker. Blood ran down my arm then the wound healed itself.

"You touch her Stryker I will kill you" my dad said smashing his fists against the bars. Stryker smirked and Victor walked up behind him "I have insurance, Wolverine" he Said gesturing to Victor.

Stryker whispered something to Victor and he walked over to me then he grabbed the back of my neck. He started to lift me off the ground; I kicked my legs and tried to pry his hand off my neck. "Victor let go of her!" my dad yelled as he shook the bars of the jail cell. Victor smirked and held me tighter; I swallowed hard trying to think of a plan. Victor's nails slowly grew and, as slowly as he could, his nails pierced the back of my neck. I blinked hard trying to forget the pain...


	15. Chapter 15

I couldn't see because the sound came from behind me, but I heard a crash then I felt a shudder.  
"Gambit!" my dad exclaimed and Victor dropped me quickly to fight off Gambit. I fell to the ground and kicked the side Victor's ankles, making him fall to the ground.  
"Run kid!" Gambit yelled to me as he started to fight with Victor. I ran, like Gambit told me to.

I found myself in a different hallway, this time I saw a different kind of jail cell; One with no separations other than one small window. I walked up to the window to look inside and there I saw my mom sitting in the corner.  
"Mom!" I shouted and she got up to run to the window.  
"Reese! How did you find me here?"  
"no time to explain mom, now stand back" I said as threw out my claws. She stepped back so her back was against the far wall. I slashed my claws through the metal door and the pieces went crashing to the ground.

I ran up to her and she wrapped her arms around me. "Mom" I whispered and I hugged her back. I pulled out of the hug then ran out of the cell. "C'mon mom! Gambit's fighting victor and he are going to need back-up" I said.  
"Alright let's go" she ran behind me.

As we were about to turn down a corner, a troop of Stryker's army came in front of us. "Shit" I whispered to myself  
"language Reese!" my mom said smirking. That's when her hair started blowing around and the wind started to blow through there. Storm's eyes went as white as marbles and as she lifted her arms in the air, she began to rise higher. Then, the wind got insanely strong and she started to spin around. The troop started to back up as she went spinning like a tornado right threw them, knocking them down and throwing them in all different directions. "Way to go mom!" I shouted as I ran after her.

We ran back into the room where victor and gambit were fighting. Gambit had just been knocked to the ground when we ran in "Gambit!" I shouted. I ran at victor and pushed him away from gambit. "Hey little one, I thought you were gonna' run" he said getting up. I shrugged then said "I thought you'd start to miss me if I left" he laughed then I threw the first punch.

My mom ran over to where my dad was. "Logan! Are you okay?" she asked as he took her hand through the bars.  
"I'm fine. Did he hurt you?" he asked, looking into her eyes.  
"no." she smiled a comforting smile. "How am I gonna get you out of his one Logan?" she asked laughing quietly.  
"I don't know. You'll have to think of something Storm" he said. Storm nodded, Logan kissed her hand "okay..." she said thinking. Storm ran towards the door that leads outside.

As I fought with victor, Ryan came up behind him and smashed him over the head with a pipe. He dropped to the ground and Ryan looked at me.  
"Reese, I...I had to. Please, please forgive me" he pleaded. I smiled then ran over and hugged him.  
"Okay okay not here!" my dad grumbled.  
"I'm so sorry" Ryan whispered in my ear.  
"Its okay" I said back. He held me close to him and I truly believed that he didn't mean for this to happen.

Storm finally reached the end of the hall and walked out the door that had an X cut through it. She concentrated and her eyes went white again. The wind picked up and the trees were swaying back and forth, a few branches snapped with the forced of the wind. Storm began to rise off the ground again and, like she had planned, Kurt was flying in through the air.  
"Ahhhh!" he shouted as he came closer.

The wind died down and Kurt got closer to the ground.  
"Oh my god!" he said trying to catch his breath. She smiled as her eyes got their brown colour again.  
"I'm sorry Kurt but we need your help" she said as she took his hand and started to run back towards where Logan was.  
"Kurt, see where Logan is?" she asked pointing to my dad. He nodded. "Can you teleport in there?" she asked. He nodded his head then teleported into the jail cell with Logan. Kurt grabbed one of Logan's arms.  
"What are you-" Logan tried to say but was interrupted by Kurt teleporting. Bampf!

They were both out of the jail cell.  
"Logan! Look out!" Storm shrieked as Stryker pulled the trigger on his handgun. The small bullet whipped out of the gun and went directly into Logan's head. He fell to the ground, his eyes closed.

I spun around to see my dad dead on the ground. As the anger ran through my body I could feel power, but not the usual sense of power I felt when I threw out my claws... A different kind. "DAD!" I screamed, tears pouring down my face.  
I looked at Stryker as he Pointed the gun at me  
"you bastard!" I screamed at him. I could feel something different about myself. As the anger flooded out of my through my tears, streaks of white made their way through my brown hair. My eyes went white and I started elevate off the ground. I started to breathe heavier as I threw a bolt of lightning at Stryker, killing him.  
"Oh my god" Storm whispered to herself. I got closer to the ground slowly as the white disappeared from my eyes and hair.

My cheeks were soaked with tears. My mom was standing in front of me smiling. "Mom what are you smiling about! Dad's dead!" I shouted at her, still crying. She seemed to be looking over my shoulder "mom what are you looking at?"I said as I turned around to see my dad standing there.

My eyes widened and a huge smile spread across my face "dad!" I ran to him and hugged him; I wrapped my arms around the right side of his torso. "I thought you were dead!"  
"if anything you should have learned by now that I don't die" he laughed as he hugged me back. My mom ran over to him and kissed him. The 'special' moment was interrupted by gambit "ahem" he cleared his throat. I turned around to see him nodding towards Ryan.

Ryan smiled at me and I smiled back. As he started to walk closer I ran to him and hugged him.  
"That was insane!" he said "did you know you could do that?"  
"No, I didn't even know it was possible for me to do that" I said shaking my head and shrugging. My mom and dad started to walk towards the big door that led outside; I ran over to them and walked beside my dad. "How did a fourteen year old girl manage to save both of her parents?" he said smirking.  
"What can I say" I popped my collar of my leather jacket as I continued "I'm the daughter of a legend" my mom laughed and my dad put his arm around my shoulders as we walked out.

So that's the story of how I saved my parents. When we got back to the mansion, Gambit and I were awarded for our courage and bravery. We even got a plaque with our names on them. This story might be over but before long there will be a new one to tell...


	16. Chapter 16

Hey Guys! I hope you enjoyed this story and I know this isn't a chapter but I just wanted to let everyone know that I have a sequel, it's called Daughter of a Legend 2…how original eh? Okay well if you guys get bored, check it out. Don't forget to leave a review!


End file.
